Image assessment and understanding deal with problems that are easily solved by human beings given their intellectual faculties but are extremely difficult to solve by fully automated computer systems. Image understanding problems that are considered important in photographic applications include main subject detection, scene classification, sky and grass detection, people detection, automatic detection of orientation, etc. In a variety of applications that deal with a group of pictures, it is important to rank the images, so that they can be processed or treated according to their importance or representative nature. This order implies at least some attention to the relative content of the images, i.e., based on the belief that some images would likely be preferred over others.
For example, databases of images are more easily accessible if they are organized into different categories. However, such organization requires high cognitive classification of the images. Due to the nature of the image assessment problem, i.e., that an automated system is expected to generate results that are representative of high-level cognitive human (understanding) processes, the design of an assessment system is a challenging task. Effort has been devoted to evaluating text and graphical data for its psychological effect, with the aim of creating or editing a document for a particular visual impression (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,265 and 5,424,945). In the '265 patent, a system analyzes an image, in some case with the aid of an operator, to determine correspondence of visual features to sensitive language that is displayed for use by the operator. The difficulty in this system is that the visual features are primarily based on low level features, i.e., color and texture, that are not necessarily related to image content, and a language description is difficult is to use for relative ranking of images. The '945 patent discloses a system for evaluating the psychological effect of text and graphics in a document. The drawback with the '945 patent is that it evaluates the overall visual impression of the document, without regard to its specific content, which reduces its usefulness for developing relative ranking. Besides their complexity and orientation toward discernment of a psychological effect, these systems focus on the analysis and creation of a perceptual impression rather than on the assessment and utilization of an existing image.